I Won't Say I'm in Love
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Songfic based on how I think Ziva feels for Tony.  Based on the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Disney's "Hercules."  Oneshot.


**I have another song- fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or "Deep Six," Belisarius Productions does. I also don't own "Hercule's" and the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" [it is owned by Disney and Greek philosophers (well, not "I Won't Say I'm in Love.")] or "Miss Congeniality." That is owned by Hollywood somehow and you'll understand later in the fic. I do however, own this idea.**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that._

Ziva looked at Tony. They were on the way back from Somalia and he was asleep. She put her hand on his face. Quickly, she stopped herself. Her mind flash- backed to Michael in the hospital when she yelled at Tony, and then to Tony being pinned to the groud, her gun in his face. She realized only after that, Tony was protecting her. She laughed at herself. 'If only my skills at judging people had been advanced to men.' Ziva thought.

_No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and heaven to you!  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

She stared at Tony. He'd just asked her if she was going to go out with Damon. She decided to let him keep thinking she was. She wasn't. After Somalia, she realized she had no luck with men. Even if she wanted to, she had too many bad relationships to start over. Her mind went over all them men she'd dated. First, out of real relationships, there was the man who could've been her jogging buddy and had given her his orange hat. He died. Second, was Michael who had used her and had tried to kill Tony. 'Third,' Ziva thought, 'Tony. Tony?' She wasn't going to let her mind go there.__

No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no!

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

Ziva was going toward the check- out at the bookstore, when a certain "New Release" caught her eye. She picked up the latest "Deep Six" novel and thumbed through it until she saw Agents Tommy and Lisa mentioned. She read a little, '_Agent Tommy and Agent Lisa stared each other in the eye. They-' _She closed it, afraid to read any more and think about a certain agent she was trying to forget about for the time being.

"Stupid Paris, stupid Deep Six." She a little too loudly as she put the book down.

"You read "Deep Six" too?" A woman beside her asked, "Didn't you hate when Agent Tommy and Agent Lisa wouldn't kiss on the plane?" Ziva stared at her, her eyes wide.

""Oh!" She said, "You _haven't _read it! I'm sorry!"

"It is fine." Ziva said, "I only read the first one, and I did not enjoy it."

"Oh." The woman said. She was soon called over by a friend and Ziva was left to pay for her book.

"My life is like this book." Ziva said, 'and so is my love life.' She thought.

__

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Ziva couldn't stop staring at Tony. He was flirting with the desk clerk so they could see a suspect that was there, but she was still jealous.

'Why are you jealous?' She thought to herself, 'You proposed the idea!'__

WRONG: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Ziva got home and went to bed. For some reason she kept picturing Tony coming in and bringing pizza and a movie.

'You are obsessed!' She thought, 'He is _not_ coming throught that door!'__

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

It was Friday night, and Abby had convinced the team to play "Truth or Dare" with her. Tony's turn had come and he had picked dare. Now, Ziva was kissing Tony. Finally, Abby let them stop.

"You enjoyed it." Tony said to her later.

"Not really." Ziva said.

"Admit it! You did!" Tony taunted.

"No!" Ziva replied. Tony grinned.

"You like me," he siad, "You wanna marry me, you really love me!"

"Thank- you Sandra Bullock." Ziva said sarcastically.__

Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love 

**Review!**_  
_


End file.
